


Pisklak

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: "Daj zdecydować Losowi", Fluff, M/M, Wing AU, adopcja, komedia (mam nadzieję), skrzydlate AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Prezenter pogody Patton i nauczyciel Logan są parą i mieszkają razem. Patton marzy o tym, żeby zostać rodzicem i namawia ukochanego do adopcji dziecka. Logan bardzo przeżywa całą tę sytuację.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ważna sprawa.  
> To AU nie jest moim pomysłem, piszę w świecie autorstwa tejże osoby: https://sanderverse-winged-au.tumblr.com za pozwoleniem i zachętą. Zapraszam gorąco na tego bloga, żeby zapoznać się z główną linią fabularną tej historii (co prawda tylko po angielsku, ale może się to w przyszłości zmieni). Ja opisuję wydarzenia wybiegające daleeeeeko w przyszłość i wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące tego AU były konsultowane.  
> Żeby się nikt nie pogubił dodaję parę faktów:  
> \- bohaterowie nie są ludźmi, tylko rasą zwaną Laefe i każdy ma ptasie skrzydła  
> \- bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że ktoś ma "nadprzyrodzone" zdolności  
> \- takim wyjątkiem jest Logan - niemowa, ale posługujący się telepatią, dzięki której może się porozumiewać tylko z jedną osobą naraz
> 
> WSZYSTKIE POSTACIE NALEŻĄ DO THOMASA SANDERSA

\- …Na południu będzie ciepło i niebo będzie czyste, jedynie przed dwunastą możecie się nachmurzyć, bo pojawią się zachmurzenia i silniejszy wiatr. Pozostała część kraju będzie się cieszyć słoneczną pogodą przez cały weekend, dlatego jeśli już wszystko jasne, to mam nadzieję, że rozpromienieni spędzicie końcówkę tygodnia w miły sposób. Dobranoc.

Logan chwycił za pilota, żeby wyłączyć telewizor, gdy tylko Patton zniknął z ekranu, lecz powstrzymała go ręka prawdziwego Pattona zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku.

\- Poczekaj, zostaw. Teraz będzie program, który bardzo lubię!

Spojrzał na partnera z zaskoczeniem. Z tego co pamiętał teraz powinni puszczać program dla piskląt. Już nawet nie żadną z tych kreskówek, w których tak lubował się Emile, ale zwykły program dla piskląt z udziałem tychże. Wzruszył jednak ramionami, odłożył pilota na stół i poszedł do kuchni zrobić kawę. Miał jeszcze prace szkolne do ocenienia, chciał je skończyć jeszcze dziś, żeby mieć wolne dwa dni, a spodziewał się, że trochę mu to zajmie. Kiedy wracał, zgarnął z przedsionka swoją teczkę, wyjął z niej plik kartek i czerwony długopis, po czym udał się z powrotem do salonu. W telewizji jakaś opiekunka pokazywała maluchom jak uformować postacie z plasteliny. Usadowił się na kanapie, podsunął Pattonowi dzbanek, gdyby ten miał również ochotę na kawę i zabrał się za poprawianie sprawdzianów. Spędzili tak spokojnie jakiś czas, gdy odezwał się Patton.

\- Kiedy ostatnio mijałem twoją szkołę usłyszałem coś ciekawego. Wiedziałeś, że twoi uczniowie uważają, że potrafisz czytać w myślach?

Logan pokiwał głową. Był świadom tych plotek i celowo im nie zaprzeczał.

_Zdecydowanie łatwiej utrzymać spokój w klasie, gdy młodzi obawiają się, że w każdej chwili mógłbym im zajrzeć do głowy._

Przekreślił całe jedno zdanie i zanotował „NIE NA TEMAT”. Lanie wody niektórzy podnosili do rangi sztuki.

\- Ojej, nie miałem pojęcia! – Patton znowu poświęcił uwagę telewizji, lecz po kilku minutach znowu się odezwał, nieco niepewnie. – Potrafisz sobie radzić z pisklakami, prawda? Już jedno może sprawić kłopot, a ty sam panujesz nad całą klasą.

Logan zmarszczył brew poprawiając wyjątkowo rażący błąd ortograficzny, a następnie spojrzał na Pattona.

_Staram się, choć czasem byłbym daleki od ujęcia tego w ten sposób.  Niektóre młode potrafią nieźle dać w pióro._

\- Jesteś za skromny! Każdemu czasem ktoś płata figla, a wszyscy wiedzą, że młodzi cię lubią i widzą w tobie autorytet. Szanują cię.

To mu bardzo pochlebiło. Uśmiechnął się lekko, odwracając twarz, usilnie starając się nie pokazać jak podoba mu się to, co mówi Patton. Ten przysunął się do niego.

\- Jestem przekonany, że byłbyś też świetnym ojcem. Tak dużo wiesz, praktycznie wszystko o co pisklę mogłoby kiedykolwiek zapytać. Nie boisz się z nimi poruszać trudnych tematów, potrafisz rozwiązywać ich problemy i sprawić, żeby były grzeczne. Mógłbyś je tyle nauczyć.

Wyprostował się, rosnąc wręcz od środka. Skrzydła mimowolnie mu się napuszyły na słowa Pattona, więc je szybko strzepnął. Lubił swoich uczniów i nic nie sprawiało mu takiej mieszaniny satysfakcji, dumy i przyjemności co przekazywanie wiedzy.

 _Sądzę, że to możliwe._ Zgodził się w końcu.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak wychowujesz pisklę. Byłbyś cudownym ojcem, tak samo jak jesteś świetnym nauczycielem.

Nie przeczuwał żadnej pułapki. Po prostu pokiwał głową z zadowolonym uśmiechem i przyciągnął do siebie Pattona, żeby go objąć.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz? Tak naprawdę?

Spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia. Chodziło o to stwierdzenie? Skromnością się nie wykazał, to prawda, ale nie było chyba niczego złego w docenianiu własnej pracy?

_Tak._

\- Logan, to cudownie! – Patton uścisnął go z całej siły i pocałował. Zaraz potem wstał cały podekscytowany. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że zgodzisz się tak szybko! Tak się cieszę, zawsze chciałem być rodzicem!

_Co?_

\- Zaraz zacznę szykować pokój! Nie będziemy już mieć gościnnego, coś za coś. Trzeba tam posprzątać i zrobić miejsce na nowe meble. Musimy zrobić zakupy, całą wyprawkę! A właśnie, Logan, chcesz dziewczynkę czy chłopca?

Przed chwilą czuł się mile połechtany, a teraz miał wrażenie, jakby oberwał czymś ciężkim w głowę.

 _Ja nie wiedziałem, że ty pytasz o pisklę… W sensie NASZE pisklę._ Posłał mu pełną dezorientacji myśl. Patton opuścił ramiona, skrzydła również mu opadły tak, że zamiótł nimi podłogę.

\- Och… Faktycznie, nie zapytałem wprost, ale sądziłem… Że ty z tymi myślami…

Logan z irytacją potarł skroń, w końcu zrozumiawszy na czym polega nieporozumienie. Prawdziwa możliwość sięgnięcia do czyjegoś umysłu naprawdę bardzo by pomogła!

_Ja nie potrafię czytać w myślach. Pozwalam tylko, żeby myśleli tak w szkole, bo to mi ułatwia pracę._

Patton, który moment temu prawie unosił się pod sufit, zrobił minę jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Czyli wcale nie chcesz, żebyśmy mieli pisklaka…

Miał potwierdzić. Naprawdę zamierzał. Nie rozważał nigdy wcześniej poważnie czy potrafiłby się zająć pisklęciem w domu. Nie myślał do tej pory o wychowywaniu wspólnie młodego. Nie wiedział czego takie maleństwo w ogóle wymaga, ani jak się przy nim zachować. Przecież nie był gotowy na decyzję dopóki tego nie przemyśli! Także Patton zrozumie, da mu czas, znał go. Nie obrazi się i będzie cierpliwy.

…i wcale nie będzie na niego patrzył, jakby właśnie odebrał mu wszystkie marzenia. Nie będzie tak smutno pociągał nosem, ani odwracał od niego twarzy, żeby ukryć łzy. Wcale nie będzie usiłował się uśmiechać mimo iż właśnie przypadkiem pozwolił mu myśleć przez chwilę, że się zgadza, a potem się wycofał. Miał zamiar potwierdzić, że nie chce jeszcze pisklęcia! Niech to szlag!

 _Zdaje mi się, że możemy pomyśleć o adopcji._ Rzucił prawie wbrew sobie, obserwując Pattona, który otarł jedną ręką oczy. Poczekał chwilę aż sens tych słów do niego dotrze. Ten drgnął i zwrócił znowu twarz w jego kierunku.

\- Tak? Adoptujemy?

Logan wpatrzył się we własne stopy. Sięgnął po kubek, żeby napić się kawy i zauważył, że okropnie trzęsą mu się ręce. Odstawił go na miejsce.

Był zorganizowany, rzetelny i opiekuńczy względem ukochanego i swoich uczniów. Czy miał jakiś powód, żeby obawiać się odpowiedzialności? Obaj mieli pracę, dom, jego partner był troskliwy jak mało kto. Nawet jeśli sam nie wiedział czy rzeczywiście nadaje się na ojca, to Patton nadawał się na pewno.

Nawiedziła go nagle wizja roześmianego Pattona podrzucającego chichoczące, malutkie pisklę pod sufit. Zamrugał.

 _Tak. Adoptujemy._ Potwierdził i po chwili został wciągnięty w długi, ciepły, tym razem łagodny i pełen miłości uścisk.

 

* * *

 

 

Logan stwierdził, że zanim zaczną przygotowywać dom na przyjęcie nowego członka rodziny, to należałoby wpierw zainteresować się w jaki sposób go do tego domu sprowadzić. Patton był przeszczęśliwy, kiedy następnego dnia gromadził z ukochanym wszelkie informacje dotyczące adopcji. Nie mógł się doczekać, uśmiechał się nawet częściej niż zwykle i nucił pod nosem cały czas, choć trzeba przyznać, że gdy zbierał potrzebną im dokumentację, to był bardzo uważny.

Logan z kolei uwielbiał mu się przyglądać. Fascynowało go zaangażowanie partnera; jego wesoły i beztroski Patton przedstawiający mu krok po kroku każdy etap, który doprowadzi ich do osiągnięcia celu. Ta skrupulatność wielce mu imponowała i wodził za nim nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, czując każdego kolejnego dnia, że zakochuje się na nowo.

 

* * *

 

 

Patton westchnął, kiedy po raz trzeci w słuchawce usłyszał pocztę głosową. Rozłączył się i wpatrzył w swoją tapetę. Nie mógł się zdecydować na jedną, więc ustawił zmieniające się zdjęcia: wspólne z Loganem, samego Logana w locie i po kolei wszystkich ich przyjaciół. Po chwili zastanowienia wybrał inny kontakt i poczekał. Tym razem po kilku sygnałach usłyszał odgłos odebranego połączenia.

\- _Halo_ – padło niecierpliwe powitanie.

\- Hej Virgil, tu Patton. Wiesz może gdzie jest Roman? Nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić.

\- _Nie widzieliśmy się parę dni, jestem zajęty pisaniem… Stało się coś?_

\- Mam nadzieję, że nam pomoże z zakupami. Ja i Logan będziemy mieć dziecko! – rzucił wesoło.

Virgil odparł tylko „aha”, najwyraźniej poświęcając chwilę uwagi czemu innemu. Patton oczami wyobraźni widział jak pisarz sprawdza notatki lub coś przepisuje, i czekał z szerokim uśmiechem na właściwą reakcję. Nie zawiódł się, bo po kilku sekundach nagle usłyszał:

\- _Chwila, co, dziecko?! Jaja sobie robisz?!_

\- Nie robię. Mówię, że chcę przygarnąć jedno – odparł ze śmiechem. – A tak serio, to wczoraj dostaliśmy odpowiedź od ośrodka. Mamy dostać pod opiekę małą dziewczynkę, przyleci do nas za dwa dni. – Mówił z czułością na samą myśl o tym wydarzeniu, a jego skrzydła zawachlowały delikatnie. W głębi pokoju coś stuknęło, jakby upadło na podłogę, lecz Patton nie zwrócił na to uwagi. – Chcemy wszystko przygotować, a Roman z pewnością by się obraził, gdybym mu o tym nie powiedział!

\- _…może jest na którymś z tych obozów Thomasa. Czasem jadą w takie miejsca, gdzie nie ma zasięgu. Wystarczy sprawdzić gdzie teraz organizują zabawę. I ten… gratulacje, czy coś… dla was obu._

\- Dziękuję, młody! Wpadnij jak już znajdziesz chwilę, nasza córka musi poznać wujka Virgila~

\- _Skoro tak uważasz…_ \- odparł Virgil i rozłączył się po pożegnaniu.

Patton, wkładając telefon do kieszeni, zobaczył że Logan stoi jak wryty z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie. Na podłodze leżała książka, po którą sięgał, żeby przygotować prezentację na najbliższą lekcję. Pióra na jego skrzydłach były nastroszone.

\- Skarbie? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Logan odwrócił się do niego z rozszerzonymi oczami.

_Ma tu być za dwa dni? Przyleci już za dwa dni?!_

\- Tak, przecież wczoraj cieszyliśmy się razem, że już wszystko załatwione… Nie pamiętasz?

Logan sapnął zmieszany pamiętając naturalnie jak poprzedniego dnia czekali niecierpliwie na telefon, a później, po tym jak Patton zakończył rozmowę, radość jaka ich obu ogarnęła, a nawet w jaki sposób pod wieczór to świętowali… zwłaszcza to. Jednak dopiero teraz w pełni dotarła do niego świadomość, że za dwa dni zostaną rodzicami. Już za dwa dni zmieni się całkowicie ich życie, zaledwie za dwa dni będzie ojcem!

 _Pamiętałem tylko datę, nie zwróciłem uwagi, że to już w tym tygodniu…_ Przeczesał palcami włosy. _Muszę wyjść._

Patton, który stał w przejściu, przepuścił go z zaniepokojoną miną, lecz uspokoił się, gdy Logan po drodze złapał jego dłoń i ścisnął ją pocieszająco rzucając mu czułe spojrzenie.

 

Po tym jak wyszedł, Logan wyciągnął telefon i wystukał gorączkowo wiadomość: „Emile, czy ja się nadaję na ojca?”. Wysłał ją i z łopotem skrzydeł wzniósł się w powietrze. Jak się spodziewał, niedługo musiał czekać na odpowiedź i w locie odczytał: „Ojciec! To jeden z najlepszych motywów! Greg Universe, Mufasa, Goofy, Kaczor Donald, Marlin, George Jetson! Mam pusty gabinet i dość czasu. Czekam!” Logan odetchnął głęboko i przyśpieszył, usiłując pozbyć się nadmiaru emocji poprzez wysiłek fizyczny. Rozmowa z Emilem na pewno dobrze mu zrobi zanim wróci i zmierzy się ponownie z domową rzeczywistością.

_Dwa dni…_

Emile mieszkał tuż nad swoim miejscem pracy. Logan bywał tam nieraz w odwiedziny, jednak ta wizyta miała mieć nieco inny charakter niż ich ostatnie spotkanie. Zdawało się, że jego stary przyjaciel natychmiast to wyczuł, skoro zaoferował gabinet, nie mieszkanie.

Wszedł do budynku pogrążonego w nietypowej dla niego ciszy. Zapukał do drzwi oznaczonych tabliczką z napisem „Dr. Picani” i otworzył je po chwili środku pomieszczenia Emila. Ten uśmiechnął się i wcisnął przycisk na pilocie, który trzymał w jednej ręce.

**TA-DAAAAM!**

Ze stojących w kątach pomieszczenia głośników rozległ się dźwięk trąbek, a Emile jednocześnie rozłożył efekciarsko ręce i swoje różowo-beżowe skrzydła na całą rozpiętość. Brakowało tylko serpentyn lub konfetti.

\- Logan, w końcu się zjawiłeś! Rozsiądź się – powiedział, samemu padając na krzesło za biurkiem. – Twój SMS pozwala mi zgadywać temat rozmowy, ale i tak spytam; co się stało?

Logan usiadł na środku podwójnej kanapy i ułożył ostrożnie skrzydła na jednym ze specjalnych oparć. Uznał, że najlepiej przejść od razu do rzeczy.

_Zdecydowaliśmy się z Pattonem adoptować pisklę…_

Emile uformował usta w kształt małego „o” i kliknął inny przycisk na pilocie. Rozległo się zbiorowe „uuuuuuu”. Logan poczuł się jak w sitcomie. Przyjrzał się pilotowi, po czym przeniósł wzrok na terapeutę, a jego spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło „czy to naprawdę konieczne?”. Emile uśmiechnął się szeroko i uniósł gadżet.

\- Tego typu efekty pozwalają podkreślić wagę sytuacji. Widziałem coś takiego w iCarly.

Nie miał zamiaru pytać czym jest iCarly. W tym wypadku wolał żyć w niewiedzy, mimo to poruszył się niespokojnie. Picani odłożył zabawkę, sięgając zamiast tego po swój notes i długopis z logo Cartoon Network.

\- W każdym razie gratulacje! Zostaniesz więc ojcem. Jak się z tym czujesz?

Logan odetchnął głęboko, zamykając oczy.

_Sam nie wiem. Kompletnie roztrzęsiony._

Emile nie wydawał się być tym zaskoczony. Oparł łokieć na biurku i wsparł policzek na dłoni. Między palcami wciąż trzymał długopis. Logan pomyślał, że zaraz się nim pomaże.

\- Co dokładnie powoduje ten stan?

_Wszystko co dotyczy dziecka._

\- Dlaczego? Jesteś przejęty bardziej jak Fred Flinstone, czy może Shrek? – zapytał, wskazując wolną dwie różne strony. Logan westchnął, słabo pamiętając kreskówkę o jaskiniowcach i mniej więcej kojarząc, że Shrek chyba faktycznie miał jakieś potomstwo.

_Co mają do tego ci dwaj?_

Picani rozświetlił się wewnętrznie, jak zawsze, gdy stawał przed zadaniem streszczenia fabuły ulubionych animacji i nawiązania tym samym do sytuacji pacjentów.

\- Shrek był przerażony wizją posiadania dzieci, nie chciał ich mieć, gdyż był ogrem, a te nigdy nie były dobrymi rodzicami. Ani ogólnie lubianymi stworzeniami. Bał się, że dziecko mogłoby mieć zmarnowane życie mając go za ojca i również będąc do tego ogrem. Możesz czuć podobną presję ze względu na to, że jesteś uzdolniony i, tak samo jak Shrek, swego czasu byłeś traktowany zupełnie inaczej niż teraz. Obawiać się, że to wpłynie również na to, jak twoje pisklę będzie traktowane.

„Twoje pisklę” zadźwięczało wyjątkowo głośno w umyśle Logana i wysiłkiem woli musiał się powstrzymać, żeby nie wstać i nie pobiec… właściwie nie miał pojęcia, dokąd. Był to główny powód, dzięki któremu udało mu się usiedzieć na miejscu. Poprawił nerwowo zsuwające się z nosa okulary, sfrustrowany własnymi niezrozumiałymi reakcjami.

_Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mój „dar” miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Nawet o tym nie myślałem._

\- W takim razie może jak Fred Flinstone, który wcześniej nigdy nawet nie rozważał kwestii bycia ojcem, a nawet sprawiał pozory zniechęconego do samej idei rodzicielstwa. Jak się okazało później, jego nastawienie nie miało kompletnie znaczenia, bo informacja o ciąży Wilmy w rzeczywistości ogromnie go ucieszyła. Natomiast był bardzo przejęty, podskakiwał na każdy znak, że mogłaby zacząć już rodzić, a kiedy ta pora już nadeszła, w roztargnieniu zawinął Dino w koc i zawiózł zwierzaka do szpitala, przekonany, że wiezie żonę. To był całkiem udany odcinek swoją drogą.

Logan położył dwa palce na podbródku, w zastanowieniu patrząc w kąt pomieszczenia. Wydawało mu się, że w obecnych nerwach i on sam byłby w stanie popełnić podobne głupstwo.

 _To chyba bardziej trafne odniesienie do moich wrażeń,_ przyznał niechętnie. _Nie zgodziłbym się na adopcję, gdybym jej faktycznie nie chciał. Nie mam sprecyzowanych obaw, tylko stresuje mnie, że to już za dwa dni… Czas upłynął mi wyjątkowo szybko, nie zauważyłem kiedy. Nie wiem co zrobię, kiedy przyleci, może coś równie absurdalnego co ten bohater. Nie podoba mi się ta myśl, przez co denerwuję się jeszcze bardziej._

Emile wysłuchał go uważnie, po czym się wyprostował na krześle i lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Twój stan jest bardzo zbliżony do obaw każdego przyszłego ojca, na którym spoczywa odpowiedzialność za pamiętanie o wielu rzeczach tuż przed zjawieniem się pisklęcia w domu. Nie jesteś z tym jednak sam, prawda? Patton cię wspiera?

Powinien był się spodziewać pytania o Pattona. Własne postępowanie wprawiło Logana w tej chwili w zakłopotanie. Poczuł, że czerwieni się jak uczniak i niejasno czuł, że poza zakłopotaniem rumieniec wywołało już samo wspomnienie tego imienia. Czy on naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ będzie przez to przechodził drugi raz? Przecież już byli razem od tak dawna!

 _Nie zdążył… Znaczy, to wszystko uderzyło mnie może z godzinę temu, kiedy uświadomił mi, że za dwa dni przyleci mała. Ledwo zauważył, że coś mnie zaczęło trapić – przyleciałem tutaj. Patton zadbał chyba o wszystko, czego będziemy potrzebować. Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był na niczym tak skupiony._ Przy ostatniej wypowiedzi mimowolnie uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem. Emile wydał z siebie rozczulone „awww” chwytając się za policzki.

\- Zadurzyłeś się w nim! To słodkie. Też się wkręciłeś w przygotowania?

_Właściwie, to nie. Pozwoliłem zatroszczyć się o wszystko Pattonowi, bo był taki szczęśliwy... Zdawało się, że z góry miał już zaplanowane przynajmniej w połowie, co trzeba zrobić. I teraz nagle… Już czas…_

Picani roześmiał się głośno, ale życzliwie, bez szyderstwa.

\- Przyjacielu, chyba wiem skąd ten stres! Błądziłeś myślami rozkojarzony na nowo odkrywaną miłością i zatraciłeś się w tym całkowicie. To urocze! Wszystko zostało zrobione bez twojej pomocy i nagle pozostaje jedynie powitać córkę w waszym świecie. – Zaczął coś rysować w notesie. - A tobie się zdaje, że trzeba czegoś dopilnować, przynieść, załatwić? – Emile mówił dalej, zachęcony kiwaniem głową rozmówcy. – Jak Aang, którego tuż przed inwazją Władca Ognia Ozai dręczył we śnie pytając: „CZY PRZYGOTOWAŁEŚ SIĘ DO TESTU Z MATEMATYKI?!” – Logan rozszerzył oczy zaskoczony nagłym porównaniem, a potem uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony, rzeczywiście przypominając sobie ten moment. I faktycznie odnajdując siebie w sytuacji Avatara, podczas, gdy Picani mówił dalej: – Wszystko, co załatwił Patton samodzielnie, pozwoliłoby ci się nastawić psychicznie. Zakochałeś się drugi raz i jednocześnie odpłynąłeś w marzenia. Pomóż więc swojemu mężczyźnie przygotować dom na przyjęcie pisklaka, a wróci poczucie kontroli nad życiem. Będziesz mógł się cieszyć i ukochanym, i córką. A jeśli obawiasz się popełnienia gafy, kiedy już się zjawi, to oferuję, że przylecę do was i cię przypilnuję tego dnia. Co ty na to? – Na koniec wywodu terapeuta zastrzygł z przejęciem skrzydłami. Było widać, że płynnie wyszedł z „trybu psychologa” do zachowania zwykłego przyjaciela chcącego okazać wsparcie. I wyraźnie okazującego ciekawość.

Logan poczuł się znowu jak nastolatek, kiedy Emile wypomniał mu brak uwagi spowodowany zauroczeniem. Faktycznie zachowywał się przez ostatni czas jak zakochany podlotek, jednak odkrywszy źródło niepokoju, rozluźnił się.

_Dziękuję ci. Chętnie skorzystam._

Pomoże Pattonowi dobrać wszelkie materiały do dziecięcego pokoju, wniesie z Romanem meble, dopilnuje pozostałych rzeczy, jego chłopak i tak się wystarczająco wysilił. Teraz był gotowy.

* * *

 

 

Absolutnie nie był gotowy!

Albo raczej był gotowy aż za bardzo!

W przeciwieństwie do innych…

Patton powinien był już wrócić z pracy godzinę temu, jednak zatrzymała go nagła zmiana pogody. POGODY! Logan fuknął, zły na meteorologów, którzy przewidywali zaledwie „przelotne deszcze”, a nie „przerywane ulewy”. Różnica przecież była ogromna! Miał mieszane uczucia. Jednocześnie chciał, żeby Patton był już w domu, żeby razem mogli powitać przyszłą córkę, a jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby leciał w deszczu, bo po drodze mogło mu się stać coś złego. Nie mogąc zrobić w tej sytuacji nic pożytecznego zajął się chodzeniem w kółko po salonie, ze skrzydłami ściśle przylegającymi do pleców i rękami założonymi z tyłu. Poza tym martwił się o posłańca z sierocińca, który miał przylecieć z pisklęciem, bo od tej osoby nie miał żadnej wiadomości, a Patton przynajmniej zadzwonił i uprzedził, że przeczeka najgorszy deszcz. Przede wszystkim bał się o pisklę. Czy również postanowili przeczekać? Czy ulewa zaskoczyła ich w locie? Czy przybędą dziś?

Przystanął na moment, żeby zerknąć za okno, jakby wśród kropli bębniących o szybę miał zobaczyć przybyszy. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że deszcz zacina zbyt mocno, żeby coś zobaczyć, zasępił się jeszcze bardziej i ponowił spacer po pokoju. Kiedy wreszcie przestanie padać? Przecież powinno już zelżeć… Patton bywał już lekkomyślny, jeśli chodziło o coś, na czym mu zależy. Co jeśli mimo złej aury postanowi jednak polecieć do domu? Może powinien mu napisać, żeby tego nie robił… Drugi raz, tak dla pewności. Chciałby też móc zadzwonić do ośrodka z pytaniem czy posłaniec z dziewczynką rzeczywiście wylecieli rano. Może powinien obliczyć ile taka podróż powinna potrwać? Normalny średni czas lotu, plus obciążenie biorąc pod uwagę kierunek wiatru…

Siedzący na kanapie Emile zerknął na niego znad komiksu z serii „Avatar: Ostatni Mag Powietrza” uzupełniający serial.

\- Logan, wydepczesz zaraz ścieżkę w podłodze…

 _A co mogę innego zrobić? Muszę czekać i nie wiem czy dziecku i czy Pattonowi nic nie jest…_ odparł, nadal drepcząc w kółko. _Nie wiem kiedy się TO skończy!_ Machnął ręką w kierunku okna. _Ani co się z nimi dzieje. Prosiłbym cię, żebyś zadzwonił, gdybym się nie bał, że kogoś zaskoczysz teraz w locie._

Emile, pomimo całego swojego doświadczenia i wiedzy, nie potrafił przyjaciela w tej chwili pocieszyć. Czasem sytuacja wymagała po prostu cierpliwości, a stres w takim momencie był najbardziej naturalną reakcją, której nie należało tłumić. Psycholog uśmiechnął się pod nosem, porównując w myślach Logana do zmartwionych przyszłych ojców, również zmuszonych czekać na szpitalnych korytarzach i przeżywających dokładnie te same rozterki. Wrócił do czytania słuchając deszczu i kroków przyjaciela, a po jakimś czasie jeden z tych dźwięków zaczął z wolna cichnąć, aż w końcu przestało padać. Teraz przy każdym odwracaniu strony Emile rzucał uważne spojrzenia na przyjaciela. Nie wyglądał na spanikowanego, raczej na zrozumiale zdenerwowanego, także żadna interwencja nie była potrzebna - impas.

Po dłuższej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które sprawiło, że Logan zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zamarł. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi wejściowych i wziął głęboki oddech. Patton by nie pukał, czyli to już. A Picani akurat przed chwilą wyszedł do łazienki… No nic, będzie musiał dać radę sam.

Jeszcze nigdy trasa z salonu poprzez przedsionek aż do drzwi nie wydawała się Loganowi tak długa. Nie tracił jednak czasu na przemyślenia – już dosyć się naczekał. Otworzył drzwi młodemu mężczyźnie w pogniecionym czarnym berecie ułożonym niechlujnie na mokrych, marchewkowo rudych włosach. Ten miał na sobie białą bluzę z kapturem, spodnie zbliżone kolorem do koloru jego włosów i – co najważniejsze – czarną uprząż z ogromnym nosidełkiem ułożonym na brzuchu.

\- Jesteśmy w końcu panie dowódco… – szepnął posłaniec, brzmiąc na kompletnie wyczerpanego. Gospodarz usunął się z progu, wpuszczając nieznajomego do środka. – Większą część trasy przebyliśmy jednak pieszo, dopiero ostatni odcinek, kiedy już nie padało, odważyłem się polecieć, żeby dotrzeć pod dokładny adres – mówił przybysz, przed wejściem otrzepując swoje czarno-białe, bocianie skrzydła z wody. – Pan Patton lub Logan? – upewnił się, podnosząc zmęczony, naznaczony cieniami pod oczami wzrok znad przeźroczystej folii przeciwdeszczowej z nosidełka. Logan skinął głową, czując jak serce szybko bije mu w piersi ze zdenerwowania.

\- William Avalay, miło mi… I, proszę bardzo. – Zaczął odpinać sprzączki i wyjął zawiniątko, wręczając je ostrożnie Loganowi, któremu trzęsły się ręce. – Gratulacje, jest pan oficjalnie ojcem małej Fiony – oznajmił William z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

 _Jaka maleńka…_ Zaskoczony lekkością zawiniątka Logan uniósł ją wyżej i odwinął kocyk, żeby zobaczyć twarzyczkę dziewczynki. Spała i oddychała szybko, marszcząc nosek. Logan, zapatrzony w dziecko w jego ramionach, bezwiednie rozłożył jedno skrzydło, osłaniając nim małą.

\- Oraz drugie maleństwo, proszę – dodał znienacka William, wyciągając inkubator i wciskając go Loganowi w ramiona. Dobrze, że Fiona była taka mała, bo inaczej urządzenie by mu wypadło. – Jej braciszek.

_Zaraz, jak to drugie? Przepraszam, ale chyba zaszła jakaś pomyłka. My decydowaliśmy… Mieliśmy zaopiekować się tylko jednym pisklęciem._

Avalay ziewnął szeroko, nie zdradzając żadnych oznak, żeby „usłyszał” to, co Logan właśnie powiedział. Wydawał się błądzić gdzieś indziej myślami, prawdopodobnie w okolicach łóżka.

\- Przepraszam za mój stan, zmiany pogodowe tak na mnie działają. Po prostu jestem zmęczony – wyjaśnił przepraszająco, trąc jedno oko. – Zabrakło słów jak widzę. Tak bywa. No nic, ja już będę leciał. Niedaleko mam załatwiony nocleg, a padam z nóg. Życzę wszystkiego najlepszego…

_Ale niech pan poczeka! Czy Patton zmieniał coś odnośnie adopcji? Nie powiedział mi, że przyniesie pan dwójkę…_

Mężczyzna odwrócił się, niezrażony, ignorując całkowicie kierowane do niego wypowiedzi. Był zbyt zmęczony, uświadomił sobie Logan. Nie słyszał go.

\- Nie będę już przeszkadzać. Proszę się nie kłopotać, sam wyjdę, pan ma zajęte ręce. – Avalay westchnął i otworzył sobie drzwi. – Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Do widzenia – rzucił na pożegnanie, skoczył i odleciał.

Zrezygnowany Logan patrzył jak zamienia się w mały punkt na niebie, w objęciach trzymając dziewczynkę, której przybycia razem z Pattonem niecierpliwie oczekiwali oraz inkubator z jajem, którego nie spodziewał się nikt.

 

* * *

 

 

Patton chciał wyruszyć w drogę do domu jak tylko ulewa odrobinę osłabła, jednak koleżanka z pracy stanowczo go od tego pomysłu odwiodła. A ściślej mówiąc chwyciła za ramiona, odwróciła od wyjścia i posadziła na najbliższym krześle – na którym zresztą za długo nie usiedział.

\- Chcę przy nim być, Logan pewnie się zamartwia… Chcę być przy nich obojgu! Fiona to niespełna roczne pisklę, a Logan już mi kilka razy zaznaczał, że nie ma doświadczenia z małymi dziećmi. Powinienem tam być! – zawołał, kładąc ręce na parapecie okna i wpatrując się intensywnie na zewnątrz, jakby zamierzał samą siłą woli sprawić, żeby w końcu przestało lać.

\- No wiem, wiem. Ale nie pomożesz nikomu, jeśli się skraksujesz gdzieś po drodze jak ci puch namoknie – powiedziała Astrid, piłując sobie paznokcie. – Polecisz jak tylko ustanie.

Prawie cała ich ekipa telewizyjna postanowiła przeczekać deszcz. Nie obyło się bez zjadliwych uwag dotyczących meteorologów i narzekania na to, że wszyscy i tak będą obwiniać ich stację za nieścisłość w prognozie pogody. Normalnie Patton dołączyłby do rozmowy, ale teraz gapił się tylko w okno, mrucząc pod nosem jakąś melodię i machając skrzydłami, jakby już rozgrzewał się do lotu. Wyglądał jakby rzucał zaklęcie.

 

\- To serio upierdliwe nie móc nawet wrócić spokojnie do rodziny po robocie – mówił jeden z kamerzystów. – Patton mnie rozumie, co nie Pat? …hej, Pat, słyszysz?

 

W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Patton, opadały leniwie dwa jasne piórka.

 

\- Przestało w końcu padać – wyjaśniła Astrid ze śmiechem. – Ale chyba każdy przyzna, że facet właśnie się z tobą zgodził.

 

Patton zawsze potrafił rozwinąć bardzo dużą prędkość i bywał z tego dumny, ale teraz prawdopodobnie pobił swój życiowy rekord, pokonując trasę z pracy do domu. Nie złapał nawet zadyszki, a już otwierał drzwi i już wpadał do środka, rzucając swoją torbę nie patrząc nawet gdzie.

\- Logan?! Już jestem! – zawołał, wchodząc do podejrzanie pustego salonu. Usłyszał brzęk z kuchni, więc skierował się do niej.

Wśród czterech słoiczków z potrawkami dla dzieci, przewróconego otwartego pudełka z mlekiem modyfikowanym, łyżeczki do odmierzania, trzech odrzuconych butelek o różnych rozmiarach i kształtach, dwóch garnków, w tym jednym na wpół pełnym – stał Logan, przerzucając gorączkowo jakieś notatki leżące na ubrudzonym blacie, w jednej ręce trzymając czwartą butelkę napełnioną mlekiem. Spryskał sobie właśnie nadgarstek, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę i można byłoby pomyśleć nawet, że zachowuje spokój, lecz Patton, który go dobrze znał, widział, że jego ruchy są prawie histeryczne. No i ten bałagan…

\- Logan… – powiedział półgłosem i ten w końcu się w jego stronę odwrócił. Na widok Pattona ściągnięta twarz Logana natychmiast złagodniała, odmalowując wyraźną ulgę.

_Jesteś._

Patton pokonał tych kilka kroków, żeby wziąć swojego chłopaka w objęcia.

\- Przepraszam, że zostałem dłużej, przepraszam, powinienem był tu z tobą być cały dzień, powinienem był w ogóle nie wychodzić, powinienem był zostać w domu… – zaczął paplać, mając ogromne poczucie winy, że zostawił go w takiej chwili i nie mógł wrócić na czas. Nie mogli być wtedy razem i och, jak Logan musiał to strasznie przeżywać! Spóźniony... Chciał tu być, a był spóźniony.

Logan odwzajemnił uścisk, pozwalając sobie na westchnięcie podczas słuchania tego monologu, po czym się odsunął. Uśmiechnął się i był to szczery uśmiech, co sprawiło, że serce Pattona wywinęło fikołka z radości. A więc Logan nie był na niego zły. Teraz i on poczuł ulgę.

_Chodź. Zdaje się, że powinieneś kogoś poznać._

\- Jest sama? – Przeląkł się przez chwilę.

_Emile się z nią bawi. Niedawno się obudziła i na pewno jest głodna._

Trzymając się za ręce przeszli do nowo urządzonego dziecięcego pokoju, z którego dobiegał głos Emila. Patton nagle poczuł, że nogi ma jak z waty. Tyle razy w ostatnim czasie wchodził do tego pustego jeszcze pokoju, a w końcu teraz ktoś w nim mieszka! Zamrugał gwałtownie, żeby usunąć wilgoć z oczu i uniósł dłoń do klamki. Czując solidną obecność Logana u swojego boku, wziął głęboki oddech i razem weszli do środka.

\- A wtedy zła Nightmare Moon zamieniła się… Tak, to mój krawat, podoba ci się? …zamieniła się z powrotem w piękną… Nie,  nie, do buzi nie wkładaj… w piękną księżniczkę Lunę. Podziękowała za odczarowanie jej, przeprosiła siostrę i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. No, przynajmniej do początku następnego sezonu...

Emile trzymał w ramionach dziewczynkę z gęstymi jak na malucha, brązowymi włosami i jasnym puchem na wyjątkowo maleńkich skrzydełkach. Trzymając w rączce końcówkę różowego krawata, odwróciła wielkie okrągłe oczy, kiedy dwójka gospodarzy weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Cześć! – rzucił Patton, w zamierzeniu do Emila, ale skupiając wzrok wyłącznie na pisklęciu w jego rękach. Ten bez słowa podszedł natychmiast i oddał dziewczynkę w ręce Pattona. Ta również nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Miała tak zabawnie wielkie, szeroko otwarte oczy, jakby była bardzo zdziwiona, choć wiedział, że przecież maluchy tak mają. Chwycił ją ostrożnie, podtrzymując od dołu i musnął końcówką swojego skrzydła po policzku. Spojrzała na nie i wyciągnęła rączki w stronę niebieskich piór. Patton pozwolił jej za nie ciągnąć, mimo że ciężko byłoby to nazwać pieszczotą. Miał wrażenie, jakby połknął całe słońce, takie czuł ciepło i światło w środku. Ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

 _Kochanie… Bo wiesz, to stygnie,_ przypomniał zakłopotany Logan, wręczając mu butelkę, a Patton posłał mu rozradowane spojrzenie i podał mleko Fionie. Ta złapała butelkę i zaczęła łapczywie pić, oddychając płytko.

 _Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o którą muszę cię zapytać._ Odezwał się Logan w jego umyśle i mimo, że fizycznie nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, to Patton jednak odczuł, że ton tej wypowiedzi jest bardzo poważny. Niechętnie oderwał wzrok od Fiony i spojrzał na Logana.

\- Co się stało?

_Czy zmieniałeś coś odnośnie... Liczby piskląt, którymi mielibyśmy się zająć?_

\- Nie. Nic nie zmieniałem. Ostatnio tylko rozmawiałem z dyrektorką domu dziecka trzy dni temu, kiedy nas poinformowali, że przyleci do nas ona. – Wskazał ruchem głowy na Fionę, która przerywała co jakiś czas ssanie, by rozejrzeć się po pokoju, po czym wracała do picia.

_Widzisz… Przyfrunął z nią „jej braciszek”._

* * *

 

Kiedy Fiona została nakarmiona, zasnęła ponownie, a Logan zaprezentował Pattonowi inkubator z jajem. Po wykonaniu kilku telefonów okazało się, że to rzeczywiście biologicznie spokrewnione z Fioną pisklę. Ktoś najwyraźniej się pomylił, sortując formularze, i dwójka dzieci, ze względu na powtarzające się nazwisko, trafiła do dokumentów Logana i Pattona. Jakaś kobieta gorąco przepraszała za nieporozumienie i zapewniła, że przyślą jak najszybciej kogoś po jajo. Na tym rozmowa się skończyła, a świeżo upieczeni rodzice i ich przyjaciel przyglądali się zawartości inkubatora, jakby mogło odpowiedzieć im na pytające spojrzenia.

 _To naprawdę jest jej brat,_ powtórzył Logan, który już wcześniej jakoś nie potrafił na długo rozstać się z urządzeniem. Osobiście składał to na karb fascynacji mechanizmem z jakim ono działało, choć podświadomie wiedział, że nie do końca to jest przyczyną.

Patton przeczesał włosy palcami i oparł dłoń na biodrze.

\- Tak. Obiecali, że poślą kogoś po niego już jutro i mają nadzieję, że nie będzie to zbyt wielki kłopot, jeśli zostanie u nas na noc.

 _Nie mógłby w żaden sposób sprawić nam kłopotu po prostu przebywając u nas. Przecież nawet się jeszcze nie wykluł,_ powiedział nagle dziwnie poirytowany Logan. Patton rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie, a Emile, stojący przy ścianie, nawet jeśli nie wiedział co Logan mówił, uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i oparł głowę na wierzchu dłoni, przyglądając się tej scenie. To, jak Patton podszedł do ukochanego i jak położył rękę na urządzeniu, które ten piastował w ramionach. To, jak odezwał się cicho jakby zapominając, że nie są sami:

\- Zgadzam się, w ogóle nie sprawiłoby kłopotu, gdyby tu został, wiesz?

Logan uniósł spojrzenie znad pokrywy i tak sobie stali we dwójkę… właściwie we trójkę, ciesząc się własną bliskością. Wyglądało to jakby właśnie długą telepatyczną rozmowę, choć Emil założyłby się o całą swoją kolekcję gadżetów ze Stevena Universa, że zdolności Logana wcale nie brały w tym udziału. Jakkolwiek była to urocza scena, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- No dobrze, okażcie mi litość i zdradźcie chociaż jak mu dacie na imię!

Logan i Patton, wyrwani ze swojego transu, zwrócili się w jego kierunku jakby przez moment zaskoczeni. Potem Patton cmoknął Logana w policzek i rzekł:

\- Ty wybierz.

Ten uniósł inkubator i przyjrzał się uważnie jaju z każdej strony, jakby było wyjątkowo interesującym projektem naukowym, po czym posłał Emilowi odpowiedź.

_Liam._


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po paru latach...

\- Nieprawda!

\- Właśnie, że tak!

\- Nie!

\- Tak!

\- Nie wierzę ci!

\- I tak prawda!

\- Wcale nie!

Patton zajrzał do pokoju zaniepokojony tymi krzykami.

\- Dzieci - odezwał się spokojnie, żeby przerwać kłótnię - Co się stało?

\- Bo Fiona mówi, że nie jesteście naszymi rodzicami! - poskarżył Liam wyraźnie powstrzymując łzy. Fiona najpierw zbladła, a potem zaczerwieniła się. Założyła ręce na ramionach i odwróciła wzrok. Patton wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na jednym z małych łóżek. Przygarnął skrzydłami do swoich boków zarówno Liama, który się w niego natychmiast wtulił i Fionę, której chyba chyba było wstyd, bo oparła się o niego, ale patrzyła w kąt pokoju.

\- Zdaje się, że coś tu ci się przyczepiło - powiedział sięgając do jej boku i łaskotając nagle, co zostało powitane z głośnym piskiem i krótkim śmiechem - burczymucha, odwróciła ci uśmiech górą na dół. Już ją przegoniłem - dodał z powagą, a Fiona w końcu spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnięta.

\- Cóż, wracając do tematu, to ani ja, ani Logan nie potrafimy urodzić jaja. Takie potężne są tylko dorosłe dziewczynki - musnął Fionę końcówką skrzydła po głowie i odwrócił się do Liama - To wcale jednak nie znaczy, że nie jesteśmy waszymi rodzicami. Bardzo chcieliśmy mieć dzieci, dlatego kiedy Fiona była malutkim pisklaczkiem, a ty jeszcze jajkiem, to... - zawiesił dramatycznie głos - Przyniósł nam was bocian! - zakończył triumfalnie.

\- Tato! - krzyknęli oboje z wyrzutem, że nie traktuje ich poważnie.

\- Naprawdę! - zaperzył się Patton - Zapytaj ojca, to on otwierał temu bocianowi drzwi.

\- Zapytam! - oświadczył Liam - Jak tylko wróci z pracy! Pewnie miało to zabrzmieć jak ostrzeżenie. Patton wzruszył ramionami i potargał mu włosy.

\- Zgoda. A tymczasem kto mi pomoże zrobić sałatkę z owocami?

\- Ja pierwsza! - zawołała Fiona i wyplątując się z objęcia Pattona wybiegła do kuchni.

-Ej, czekaj! - Zawołał za nią Liam i ruszył natychmiast jej śladem.


End file.
